


Art Critic

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Kill Me, friendfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every flower has a meaning, as does every color. Drawings of flowers, however? Well, they can mean so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Critic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only a little sorry

"You know you missed a spot, right?" King's voice startled Shane, who jumped before whipping around to glare at her. She snickered, taking the seat next to him. He stared at her warily.

"Why are you here?" Shane didn't know how to feel about King. She said she hated him, and yet anytime she got the chance she'd appear out of nowhere to bother him. He wasn't sure if it was endearing or amusing, settling on a mixture of both.

"Why are _you_ here?" She smirked, scanning his drawing again. It was a flower, something very pretty but It had so many petals. It had to have been difficult to draw. He had just began to add color, light shades of red filling in the lines. King could see the time put into perfecting every line, the small details of every petal. It was coming along really well. She glanced up at Shane, nodding slightly before moving out of his way so he could continue. 

"It's still a work in progress." Shane picked up another red, returning to his shading.

"Of course it is, but it's looking good. Maybe curve this line a little more?" King pointed and Shane nodded, fixing the line. Even if King did love giving Shane a hard time, she knew how just one slightly-off line could wreck an entire picture and she knew he would do the same critiquing for her, if she asked or not.

She moved away again, giving him space before she took a seat across from him and took out her own sketchbook. Opening to her newest drawing she frowned slightly. She still couldn't figure out how exactly to draw the logo. She had drawn both Normal Boot's and Hidden Block's logo, hoping it would give her some inspiration but so far she had nothing. They were the HamFam, so something to do with hamsters, but what about the space part of spacehamster? Should she incorporate space in some way? Would it even matter?

She shut her sketchbook once again. She'd just ask the rest of HamFam at their meeting that night. She looked up at Shane, surprised to find his eyes on her.

"...What?" Why was he looking at her like that?

"Nothing." He returned to his drawing, but she could see the corner of his lips turn up slightly.

"..." She decided to ignore him, standing to retrieve her stuff. She had other things to work on if she couldn't draw, and it would be best to get those things done now. She was almost out the door when Shane spoke.

"Come by my room later." He didn't look up, but she could tell he was blushing.

"Why?” He didn’t respond. “O-Okay." King stuttered, her own face heating up as she walked out into the hall. A mixture of excitement and dread pooled in the pit of her stomach.

Yeah, she didn't like him.

* * *

Shane shaded the final spot, putting down his pencil. This was it. This was all he needed. Tapping his foot nervously he picked up a black pencil, writing a final note before signing the corner with a flourish. He just hoped he wasn't wrong, that his feelings actually were returned like he hoped they were. Standing up he paced his room nervously, looking in the mirror to run his hands through his hair and straighten his jacket.

He didn't know how she had wormed her way into his thoughts, why she made his heart flutter or those stupid butterflies appear in his stomach, but he did know that she had certainly overstayed her welcome. She hadn't left in a month, and he was tired of waiting. It was time to act, instead of sitting on the sidelines and hoping she'd make the first move.

A knock on the door reminded him, and with a new confidence prevailing in his mind he opened the door. King looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. He felt his confidence growing with every second. She really was cute, the more he thought about it. She seemed sweet, too, and stern when she had to be. He had watched her with her friends before, talking animatedly about one thing or another. He wanted to know what excited her.

"Shane?" He shook himself out of the thoughts, moving sheepishly when he realized he had just been standing there with the door open.

"Sorry, I was just.... thinking...." Had she always had such a pretty voice? He shook his head again. Now was not the time to be getting lost in thought.

"Sit down, please." He gestured to his bed and she sat on the edge, watching him curiously. He walked to his desk, picking up the drawing and standing for a moment, steeling himself. What if she didn't like him like that? What if she.... No. He walked back over to her, handing her the drawing before sitting beside her. He glanced to her face, trying to judge her reaction. Was she happy? Mad? Disgusted? Did she never want to talk to her again? He looked down at his hands, clearing his throat.

"It's a red Chrysanthemum. It means.... uh.... it means love." He winced. That sounded bad. He was probably being too forward, and... He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was studying the drawing closely, her lips pursed. He expected more of a reaction. Confused, he turned to her, and she spoke softly.

"What does it mean if someone gives someone else this flower?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Well, probably that they're giving you their love?" Did she not understand that already? Was she just clarifying? She handed the drawing back to him.

"Then here. You gave me your love, now I'm giving you mine. _Shit_ that was sappy. Whatever, just take it and shut up." She smirked, blushing deeply. Shane gaped, reminding her of a fish with the way his mouth was opening and closing. She giggled when he seemed to finally understand. He looked at her seriously, the corner of his mouth turning up as he spoke.

"Then it's my turn to give love again, isn't it?" King froze as his eyes focused on her mouth. He leaned in, his lips meeting hers. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of Shane against her, his hand coming up to cup her face. He was warm, a strong presence next to her. He broke it off, his breath coming in gasps against King’s face.

Her mind felt blank. She couldn't think about anything but the feel of his lips against her own, her heart beating in her ears. Scanning her mind quickly she came up with a response.

"I... uh... is it my turn now?" She broke out into a wide grin. Shane rolled his eyes, leaning back in to catch her lips gently. She sighed happily.

Yeah. She definitely still disliked him.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED 7/1/16  
> Small changes to some dialogue and scenes, per King's request.  
> I am forever in my own timeout corner for this lmao  
> <3


End file.
